In Our World: Book 6: Vacation
by matthewmspace
Summary: It's been two months since Emily and Matthew were wed. Tired from the stresses of everyday life at the zoo, everyone decides to take a small vacation. Note: Please See The Bio for proper story order in this series.
1. Chapter 1 - A Familial Evening

Welcome to In Our World Book 6! Time to get back to that series! I hope you enjoyed the break, as it gave me time to reconstruct this story from scratch. Now if you haven't read any of the other stores in this series, please see the timeline on my bio.

It's a lot of reading, but without that, this won't make any sense. Also as usual, _italicized_ words mean I'm quoting someone, a "*" means there are notes at the bottom, and "(P)" means the perspective has changed. Now let's get going!

**CHAPTER 1 – A Familial Evening**

(P in 3rd person) It was two months since the marriage of Matthew and Emily, which happened three months after they had started dating. While some may say that was quick, for them it was not. For both Matthew and Emily, every moment not being wed was torture.

Of course, when Matthew proposed, Emily told the story of how a mysterious Otter had come to her, Skipper, and Marlene while they were still at the aquarium. * She had been frightened that because she hadn't told Matthew of her prophecy, that he would rescind his proposal. But, of course, he did not, as they were now happily married.

They did not yet have a child on the way though. They didn't know why, but suspected they had mistimed the chance for that to happen when they were on their honeymoon. It was hard to break away from the rest of the group, so they hadn't tried since, despite Matthew's powers to change things around.

Today though, they had all used Matthew's power. The young couple wanted to perform together, so they asked Skipper and Marlene if that would be ok. They agreed, but only if Matthew did the same for them and their children. They obviously obliged.

(P to me) "Today was a great day," I said. We had all just finished our last performance for the day and the zoo was now closing. We were all waving goodnight to the exiting guests.

"It really was a great day. I'm so glad you can make it so we can perform together," Emily said to me, before we shared a kiss. "Copyright control is an interesting concept," Kowalski noted. He had continued to experiment with my abilities and pretty much anything was up for grabs.

"I owe Anna and Sam for turning me onto that power. Those two rascals," I said, chuckling. "They're exactly the combination you'd expect from Skipper and Marlene. I hope we have the same luck someday," Emily said.

"You want our future child to be mischievous? Because you are somewhat," I said to her. "Well, that is your fault honey," he said to me. "Hey, it was your idea," I said to her.

"That made our honeymoon all the more fun though," Emily said happily to me, before we shared a kiss.

Emily was right, I couldn't deny that fact. After we had, well, fulfilled the rest of her prophecy, we were crazy for each other even more. She asked me if I could give us more pep for activities to do.

Of course, we had the honeymoon here, not back in my home world. The fans had actually almost ruined the wedding day. Somehow, they had heard whispers somewhere and, thanks to the Internet, news spread around fast.

We had a wedding in both worlds too, since we would have to make our marriage official in both places. We had thought of the idea of a wedding just here, but we didn't know what it would do to my family and friends from my world, so we opted against it.

So we picked an interesting venue. Emily and I both wanted the perfect place, yet to be far away from fans. Kowalski offered the suggestion of having the wedding in space, but after I had seen Gravity in 2013, that was the last thing I wanted to do. **

So we settled on a beautiful little island in the Pacific. It took some reassuring from the animals that lived there that we would not trash the island, and all our guests were especially careful too. So everything went perfectly.

Emily and I wanted to continue the tropical theme though, despite having it in the zoo here. So our honeymoon was in Hawaii, which was fun. There were lots of activities to do, like swimming, surfing, and more.

Some of Emily's request hadn't completely faded away though. It was a little strange for that, but it was fun, as we loved being crazy for each other. Though not being able to sneak away was annoying, it was fine to not have a child immediately.

It gave us time to be just a young newlywed couple, with no major responsibilities. Especially because we lived in the zoo. The only major responsibilities we had were making sure no problems with villains or Alice's mishaps happened. And nothing had happened in awhile either.

"Do you think they had a good day too?" Emily asked me, speaking of everyone over at the Otter habitat. Besides Skipper and Marlene asking us to be together in return, I changed the children as well.

"I think so. They all looked really happy. I saw them all share many family hugs," I said to her, before we shared a kiss of our own. "Are you going to listen in on their conversation?" Emily asked me.

I chuckled. "You go ahead and listen in on your sister," I said to her. "Is it still weird to be married to the sister of a TV character?" Emily asked me. "It is. But I don't care my love," I said happily to her, before we shared another kiss.

(P to Marlene) "Today was such a great day!" I exclaimed happily as we were waving goodbye to the guests. The bell had just started to ring so Alice was attempting to get rid of them so she could go home.

"It really was Marlene," Skipper said to me, kissing me. We both then hugged the children, so glad we had been with each other today as a family. "We're glad too," Annabelle said to us all. "You kind of owe us for this," Samuel said, chuckling.

"How so?" Skipper asked him. "Without us telling Uncle Matthew… Ok, that's still weird," Annabelle said. "It's weird for us too honey. After all, he watched us for years and we didn't even know it," I said to her.

The twins laughed at us, causing Skipper and I to blush. "That is true Mom. At least he has control and not someone who wants to possibly separate us," Samuel said happily. We all shared another hug, so glad to be with each other.

"Back to what I was saying, without us telling Uncle Matthew to just try and experiment, we wouldn't be able to do a lot of things we now can," Annabelle said happily to us. "Like perform together or disguise ourselves in his world," Samuel added.

"Performing together is so great. Never did I think I would be able to perform with my husband and my little boy," I said happily. *** I gave Skipper a big kiss and gave Samuel a little one on his head, making him blush and giggle. I did the same to Annabelle, because I loved her too.

"Having paws, fur, and teeth is weird though," Samuel said. "Speak for yourself, featherhead," Annabelle said, teasing her brother. "Fur-face," Samuel said, teasing right back. Skipper and I chuckled. It was always fun to see the children act like children. They acted like they were older, but deep down they were always children.

Matthew or Emily must have been listening in on our conversation again because Annabelle was turned into a Penguin. "Now who's the featherhead," Samuel said, laughing. "Darn it. Well, you're still an Otter right now," she said.

"For now. Soon Dad and I will be back to looking like Penguins," Samuel said happily. Annabelle was returned to being an Otter as he said that. "Ah, that's much better," Annabelle said happily, poking her claws out for a moment before suppressing them.

Alice hadn't noticed Annabelle's sudden change, and neither had any of the exiting guests. Matthew had probably diverted their attention away from the Otter habitat while he changed Annabelle back and forth. Skipper and I would both tell him he did well with his strategy.

I gave Skipper a loving kiss. "I miss your beak again," I said sadly. Whenever Skipper or I were switched, I always missed the magic of my lips and his beak kissing. I looked into Skipper's eyes and he felt the same way I did.

Just then though, we all saw Alice locking up the zoo for the night. We were free to do whatever we wanted again. We all eagerly headed back to the Penguin habitat to see how everyone's day was.

"How was your day sis?" I asked Emily. "It was great," she said happily, before she and Matthew shared a kiss. Seeing them share their love made me glad for Emily's prophecy. We both had perfect husbands.

"In return Marlene, how was your day?" Matthew asked me. "It was great. Thanks for making it so we could perform together as a family," I said to him, giving Skipper a kiss and sharing a hug with him and the children.

"Can we go back to being Penguins now? I miss my feathers," Samuel said to Matthew. He chuckled. "And as you said Marlene, you miss kissing Skipper's beak," Emily said to me. "I do," I answered truthfully, yet blushing.

(P to Emily) "I miss having my lips. A beak is a little strange," I said to Matthew. He laughed. "I still think that, even though I'm a Penguin pretty much all the time now," he said to me.

I laughed at him. "Well it's weird for me when I'm a Penguin too. After all, I was born an Otter," I said to him. Right as I was about to share a hug and kiss with him, he changed us all back to normal.

I loved him so much. He was so wonderful. He cherished me, respected me, and truly loved me. He was everything I could ask for. If only we had a child on the way as well. Then our lives would be complete.

"So what do we do with the rest of the day?" Kowalski asked us all after a moment. "I've got an idea, at least for Skipper and I," Marlene said. "What is it?" I asked her. She blushed. "I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm a little jealous of your date nights," she said to us.

Matthew and I laughed, while the children snickered at their parents. "Of course. That's because we were dating," I said to her, making the blush on her face get a darker shade of red.

"Do you want us to watch the kids for you tonight?" Matthew asked them. "You'd do that for us?" Marlene asked him. "Of course. I'd be glad to help out my, technically, brother and sister," Matthew answered.

Marlene practically jumped for joy. "Thank you so much! We haven't had a date night in a long time," she said happily. "It's no trouble at all you two," Matthew said to them.

He then turned them into humans so they could go walk around New York and enjoy a dinner at a restaurant. He also gave them some cash so they could pay for their meal. "Oh, I almost forgot," Matthew said, before all our rings appeared on our digits.

I gave him a kiss, so glad he put our wedding rings back on us. During the day we ha to hide them in the vault where no one could get at them, especially Alice. It would certainly launch an investigation as to why the Penguins and Otters had rings. After they said goodbye to their children for a few minutes, they left.

"Can we please spy on them?" they asked Matthew. He chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that? You might hear some strange things," Matthew said to them. We both knew we weren't going to let them be spied on anyway, but this was fun.

"What strange things?" Annabelle asked, curious. "Well, for one thing, they might be talking about how to get us to give you a cousin," I said to them. "Oh. Well then never mind. I really don't want to learn how that happens," Samuel said.

Matthew and I silently chuckled, since we knew how. "Well what do you want to do instead?" I asked them. Suddenly, an explosion came from Julien's place. The children sighed. "Fix Julien's smoothie maker. Again," Annabelle said. "Well let's go make your parents proud," I said to her, before we headed over to see what was wrong.

That's where I'll end this chapter. I haven't gotten to my main point, but rest assured, it will reveal itself soon enough. Please review this chapter. I have just two notes today.

* Referencing back to "Pengotters: The Early Months."

** If you've seen that movie, you know why going to space is something they did not want to do.

*** If you remember Pengotters: The Early Months, you remember that they actually did perform together at the aquarium. Marlene means she's glad she can do that at home if she wants to.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Good Morning

Welcome to the second chapter of this story! Let's see what's in store today, shall we?

**CHAPTER 2 – A Nice Morning**

(P to Emily the next day) "Thanks for helping us have a night out last night," Marlene said happily to Matthew. "You're very welcome. Anything for the family," Matthew replied happily, before chuckling.

"I'm so glad you're my sister's husband," Marlene said happily to him, before they shared a quick hug. "Don't forget mate," I happily added, making Matthew blush red. "Emily, if our children were not above right now, I'd assign you maintenance duty for a day for saying that in front of them," Skipper warned me, speaking of himself and Marlene.

"Sorry Skipper. It was a simple slip of the tongue," I apologized, blushing. Just then, Samuel and Annabelle dropped down from up above. "So what are we doing today?" they asked us.

"We have nothing on our schedule today. And the zoo is also closed for repairs," Kowalski said. "Too bad Alice got Gus to do it, we could fix the broken bell a lot faster than he could," Samuel said.

We all agreed with him. "So what have you invented lately that we could try out Kowalski?" Annabelle asked him. "I'm currently working on inventing those recto reflection panels that kept the Hellicarrier invisible while it flew in the Avengers," he said. *

"How close are they to completion?" Private asked him. "They should be done within a few days, but I need more time to test them," Kowalski replied. "Sounds like a good invention Kowalski. It should help us in our suits hide from the fans," Skipper said.

The fans were getting a bit rowdier lately. They were always trying to find us whenever we said we were going to Matthew's world. They were just crazy for us. They desperately wanted to come here and perform with us. But we didn't allow that, as that might cause lots of problems.

But that gave me an idea on what we could do. "Ooh, I know what we can do!" I exclaimed excitedly. "What's your idea honey?" Matthew asked me. "Let's just go rest quietly in your backyard. And it's been awhile since we've seen your parents," I said to him.

"That sounds like a good break from the norm. What do you think Skipper?" Matthew asked him. We all awaited Skipper's response. "That sounds like a good idea. When would you like to leave Emily?" Skipper asked me.

I smiled, glad he accepted my idea. "I'm not sure. When everyone else wants to, I guess," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Everyone said they were ready to leave whenever I wanted to, since we had nothing else to do today.

"Oh good. But Matthew, before we go to your world, can you change me to a human?" I asked him. "How come Emily?" he asked me. I chuckled. "Well, your parents still think it's a bit odd that I'm an Otter," I said, chuckling.

That made us all laugh. "Well Emily, I'll do that. Does anyone else want to be a human too?" Matthew asked everyone. They said they were all fine with remaining as themselves.

Before Matthew switched me though, he put the rings on ourselves. I gave him a kiss, so happy I had married him. I was so thankful for my prophecy for bringing us together. I never imagined being married would be this great.

(P to Marlene) It always warmed my heart to see Emily and Matthew sharing their love. They were just as crazy for each other as Skipper and I were for each other, maybe even more so. Nah, that wasn't the case. Clearly Skipper and I were more crazy. After all, we had secretly loved each other for years before finally admitting it. And how glorious that was.

Of course, according to them, being crazy was one of their faults. Both blamed the other for their wacky honeymoon ideas. Skipper and I always chuckled and were slightly jealous. Thanks to Matthew's powers, they did far more on their honeymoon than we ever did.

But at least our honeymoon gave Skipper and I our children. That pregnancy had been long and a bit troublesome at times, but it was so worth it. ** While Matthew and Emily were lost in each other's eyes, I gave Skipper a kiss while hugging him and the children.

My life was absolutely perfect. I had Skipper, the children, and Emily and Matthew. Not to mention everyone else! And my extended human family back in Matthew's world, thanks to him. Everything was going perfectly.

(P to me) I changed Emily to a human and she gave me another kiss. How I loved her. I was so thankful for her prophecy for bringing us together. Our lives were intertwined and were so sweet. She was more than I could have ever dreamed as to what having a wife was like. Emily was perfect.

We all grabbed our suits and jumped through the Portal, ready to take a short break from the worries at the zoo. Before we had left, I had changed everyone's behavior to be less self-destructive. After all, how could we fix a mishap if we didn't know about it?

It would only be that way until we got back. Once we did, their normal behavior would return and their memories would be altered. It wasn't something we were proud of, but anything to make sure the zoo wouldn't fall into chaos was a good idea.

We all arrived safely on the lawn as usual. Even though it was mid-December now, it wasn't that bad. It was actually unusually warm, in the high 50's. It was also the morning, so it might even get up to the high 60's, which would be nice. ***

We all proceeded into my home. No one was there, except for Molly, my dog. "How are you doing today?" I asked her, petting her head. She was enjoying seeing us again for the first time since the wedding.

We all could easily tell by her tail wagging like mad. "I'm doing pretty good Matthew. How are you and Emily doing?" she asked us. "We're doing great! Our marriage has gone so well," Emily said happily, not petting Molly, but kissing me.

"Great to hear! So are you expecting a child yet? I know Otters are only supposed to be pregnant for about two months, but I know due to Matthew that might be longer," she said to Emily.

"We're not expecting a child yet unfortunately. We mistimed our honeymoon, sadly. And you are right, the pregnancy would most likely be longer than two months," Emily agreed.

"It's really nice to communicate with other people and animals. I don't get that often. Matthew, why don't you take me there so I can gain the ability to speak?" Molly asked me.

I chuckled. "I don't know. We really don't know what would happen to you there. I mean, if I'm a penguin, what would you become?" I reminded her. "Maybe a human. I'm sure Kowalski could figure out a way right?" she asked him.

We all chuckled, knowing I was really the one who could change her and anyone else if they came to our world. "I'm sure I could Molly," Kowalski said to her. "Well good. Say uh Matthew, could you let me out?" she asked me, blushing.

I laughed at her. "Same old Molly. Sure. Just don't dig the grass," I said to her. "You know I won't. Just get a bag though," she said, blushing again. I sighed and got one. I let Molly out and she did her thing and then took a nap.

That was short-lived though as we all heard a car coming down the street. That meant someone was coming home. I looked through the window and it was everyone. It was the weekend, so it wasn't totally surprising.

We all proceeded out to them. "Hi guys," I said to my family, showing them that we were all here. "Hi you two," my parents said happily to Emily and I, glad to see us in person for the first time in a few months.

"Sorry we haven't popped back here in awhile, we've just been busy," I said sheepishly. "With what?" my brother asked us. "Oh just performing at the zoo, making sure the peace is kept, and enjoying being a young newlywed couple with no responsibilities," Emily answered happily, before we kissed.

"So you've just gotten used to being a Penguin, eh?" my brother asked me. "Yeah. In fact, it feels weird lately to not have feathers," I replied. "It certainly felt weird for us to not have feathers and fur," Marlene said, talking about what happened in the spring. ****

"So the zoo got boring?" my father asked me. "A little. It's fun performing, but if we don't develop any new tricks for awhile it can get tiresome," I answered truthfully. "Thankfully it's not too hard," Anna said happily.

"But why come here and risk the fans finding you?" my brother asked us. "Oh we know they still haven't tracked us here. We might pop over to San Francisco one day as a surprise, actually. We just wanted a few days off," Emily said, making us blush in our laziness.

"Well enjoy yourselves. Care for some breakfast?" my father asked us. "Sure. What's for breakfast?" I asked eagerly. "Just some pancakes," he replied. "Can I try to make some? I've been learning. We've only had one minor issue," Emily said.

"What was that?" my mother asked her. "As I was flipping a pancake, I, uh, used too much force. It got stuck on the ceiling," Emily answered blushing. We all chuckled, remembering when that happened a few weeks prior.

"Sure. You can go ahead and make a few pancakes," my father said to her. Emily smiled. "Thanks Dad. Is it still weird that your daughter-in-law is an Otter?" Emily asked them.

"Somewhat. But the idea is growing on us all the time," my brother replied. "I'm glad for it," Molly said happily. "What did she say?" my mother asked me. I translated for the,. We continued this conversation for a little while before deciding to just relax around the house. Today was just an indoors day. Tomorrow we would pop over to the city for a surprise visit.

That's the end of this short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will review it. I have a lot of notes today.

* Referencing when we all watched the Marvel movies in Book 3. Also, if you still haven't watched that great series of movies and the SHIELD TV show, you really should.

** Referencing Pengotter Pregnancy.

*** Where I live, it doesn't really get cold during the winter. There are cold days, but it's mostly mild weather.

**** Referencing Kowalski's mishap in Book 3.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Good Start

Welcome to the third chapter! Shall we get back to the story? I say we should. Sorry for the late publication of this chapter, I was travelling home yesterday from a vacation. But now I'm home, so let's go!

**CHAPTER 3 – A Good Start**

(P to Marlene) I gently started to stir awake and felt a beak kissing me. I knew instantly it was Skipper. How I loved him so. I immediately began to return the favor, kissing him right back.

After our kiss, I opened my eyes and here he was. I looked across the room and there the children were in the little beds we had made them. I loved the family I had made. My wonderful husband and my two perfect twins. I loved nothing more than my family. "I love you," I whispered to Skipper quietly, before we kissed again.

Today was the start of our vacation. It would be fun to take a break from the zoo for a little while. With my family at my side, it would be even better. I chuckled, remembering that here Matthew was a human and that he made Emily one before they left.

"What's funny Marlene?" Skipper asked me quietly. I led him out of the room so we could talk without waking up the children. When we reached outside the room, I gave Skipper another loving kiss. We got lost in each other's eyes before resuming our conversation.

"What I was chuckling about was the fact that Emily is human and we're not right now. It's just funny that this is technically the first vacation I'm on with my sister, but she looks like a different species," I said honestly, giggling.

"We are different species too Marlene," Skipper said to me. "Oh I know Skipper. That's one of the reasons why I love you. It's just that if Emily wanted to, she could pick me up and throw me like a football," I said, almost laughing. *

We both laughed quietly, trying to make sure to not wake anyone up. "You do have a point there Marlene," Skipper said, agreeing with me. "At least we have a good hiding place away from the fans. If they knew our base of operations was here, we'd be doomed," I pointed out.

"That we would be Marlene. It would be interesting to find out what our lives would be like if we had been discovered by someone else or dumped somewhere else entirely," Skipper said.

"I know. We wouldn't have the children. And we might have not gotten married," I replied. We both gloriously kissed, glad with how our lives turned out. We had each other, our children, and a great support system.

(P to me) Something told me it was morning so I started to stir. I felt someone's lips touch mine and I knew instantly they were Emily's. She was pulling a switcheroo from the honeymoon mornings. How I loved her.

After we kissed, we opened our eyes and saw each other. It was pure magic, when we looked into each other's eyes. "I love you," we said happily to each other, before we kissed again.

"What are we going to do today?" Emily asked me, in the same tone she had used every morning on the honeymoon. She looked into my eyes, conveying a look of curiosity and love. She was wonderful.

(P to Emily) Matthew kissed me after we got lost in each other's eyes. Our love was so strong. Never did I imagine this would be what love could be. If I ever saw that mysterious Otter again, I would be so thankful for her telling me this would happen.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Matthew, simply curious this time. "Well unlike the honeymoon, Skipper is in charge of our schedule," he answered me. I frowned.

"Darn. Hopefully we can get some alone time though," I said to Matthew. He understood what I was saying by my tone. "You're nuts," he replied, chuckling. "Only for you," I said happily, before we kissed.

"You know what's interesting about being human here?" I asked Matthew. He blushed. "I forgot, since we haven't been here since the wedding," he said, embarrassed.

"Well like you can change everything back home, I can change my clothes here with just a thought," I reminded him. I changed from an evening gown to clothes suited for the cold weather outside.

"Oh right, I forgot. That sort of happened when everyone was stuck as humans here, but you really brought it to our attention," Matthew said to me. Since we were still in bed, I went back to an evening gown.

"It's fun to do that here. And it works at home too. Though at home, you can do it for me if I want you to," I said happily, before we shared a kiss. "So I have an idea we can suggest to Skipper, actually," Matthew said to me.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked him. "Well we all suggested making a surprise visit to the fans today. Maybe after breakfast we could go to the city and just randomly pop up somewhere for them," he replied.

"That sounds like fun. We do owe them something though, for not letting them come to the wedding," I said, causing us to laugh quietly to ourselves. "We do. Do you think that even though your dress is at home, you can change into it?" Matthew asked me.

"I don't know. Let me just get out of bed first in case it does work," I said, exiting the bed. "Well here goes," I said, standing on the carpet. I thought hard about the appearance of my wedding dress, trying to get it to appear on me.

The dress was pure white and just slightly more elaborate. The tail, as I called it, was long enough to be elegant, but not enough that it could get caught on something. My hair was in a bun on the wedding day here as well. I was thinking of my human dress, not my Otter one.

It took many moments of concentration, but the dress appeared on me, even the veil. My hair was unchanged though, so I fixed it myself. Matthew sat up and I walked back over to him. Just like during the ceremony, he gently lifted the veil off my face. That moment had been so wonderful.

"I do," we said to each other, before kissing. "I guess it works," I said happily, twirling a little in my dress. "I guess it does as well," Matthew said to me. We kissed once more before I went back to a nightgown once again.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled and I blushed deep red in embarrassment. "Hungry, huh?" Matthew asked me knowingly. "I guess I am. Could you whip up some pancakes?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "You've been crazy about pancakes since that zoo snooze that happened shortly after we started dating," he said to me. "Well those pancakes were lame compared to the ones you've made for us all," I said happily. If I had my tail at the moment, I would have been wagging it like dogs do.

Matthew smiled. "Well thank you Emily. Shall we get started? I can tell my family's gone for the day, so you're good with what you're wearing right now," he said to me.

We chuckled at the thought of his parents seeing me like I was at the moment. I wasn't even close to ready for the day. I didn't mind anyway though, but it would be funny if they saw me like this.

"Let's get started," I said to him. I took his hand and we proceeded out to the kitchen. Once there we found Skipper and Marlene. "Good morning," we all said to each other.

"So how was your night's sleep?" I asked Skipper and Marlene. "Really good. It was nice to rest in a bed instead of a bunk. Though bunks are better back home since we need to be easily able to react to an emergency," Marlene said.

"I completely agree, even if they are a little cold sometimes," Matthew said. "Well how was your night's sleep session sis?" Marlene asked me, and by proxy Matthew.

"I think we slept pretty good. Falling asleep when your love is next to you is a great feeling," I said happily, sharing a kiss with Matthew. "We feel the same way Emily," Skipper agreed, before he shared a kiss with Marlene.

"I do wish for a little fun though," I said, massively blushing. "You think you're ready to have a child sis? It's a big responsibility, caring for your little ones," Marlene advised me. "I know. But I've seen the way you all act around each other and I want that. Provided you're ready too Matthew," I said to him.

He thought for a moment. "Well it would be interesting to have a child. I mean, technically I'm still a child at my age. But I am already married as well. So Emily, I think I'm ready too," Matthew said to me. I gave him a kiss, glad he was ready.

"Well if you do manage to get more privacy during this vacation Emily, are you ready for the effects of pregnancy?" Marlene asked me. I chuckled. "That's going to be interesting. I wonder how long I would be pregnant for," I pondered.

"Well if you get pregnant and we stay here as humans, it would be nine months. Back home it would probably be in the middle, around 4 and a half months," Matthew suggested.

"Well hopefully we don't have to deal with any craziness back home with the effects of it," I said, giggling. "Hopefully you don't have a nasty mood swing like I did. I'm still really sorry Skipper," Marlene apologized to him.

"As I've said to you Marlene, it's always going to be ok. After all, your energy to control yourself was going to growing our children. That's more than enough a reason to forgive you," Skipper said to her.

Marlene wrapped her arms around him. "What's the main reason though?" she asked curiously, yet knowingly. "Because I love you," Skipper replied, before they shared a kiss. Matthew and I "Aww,"-ed before we shared our own kiss of love.

"So Skipper, I have a suggestion on a plan today, if that's ok with you," I said to him. "Go right ahead," Skipper said. "Well I was thinking that as long as we're here, we might as well say hello to the fans," I told him.

"I think that's a good idea. What do you think Marlene?" Skipper asked her. "I think it's an excellent idea you have there, Matthew. I was actually going to suggest that to you too Skipper," she replied.

"Great minds think alike I guess," Emily said, making us chuckle. "What gave you the idea Matthew?" Marlene asked me. "Well I was just thinking that we owe the fans something after not letting them go to either wedding," I said.

"At least we shared a video honey," Emily said happily to me, before we kissed. "That probably didn't cut it for them though," I said, making us laugh quietly. We didn't want to wake anyone else up yet.

"No, it probably did not, at least for them. I loved it though," Emily said happily, before we shared yet another kiss. "So where do you want to go in the city?" Skipper asked me.

"Well it's an impromptu thing, so not Moscone. And we've only apologized for things there," I said, making us chuckle. ** "Well how about Golden Gate Park? It's a nice day, for San Francisco," Emily suggested. "That sounds like a great plan Emily," Skipper said to her. "Thanks Skipper," she said happily.

Her stomach rumbled again and she rapidly blushed. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were hungry. Sorry honey," I apologized to her as I walked over to the counter to start making the pancakes. "It's alright Matthew, I was distracted for a few minutes anyway. Could I flip a few pancakes too?" she asked.

"Sure, just as soon as they're ready to be flipped. I need to make the batter first," I said to her, making her chuckle. "Oh, you're making pancakes?" Marlene asked me.

"Yep. Unless you want something else," I said to her. "Oh no, pancakes are fine. Yours are really good," she said. "10-4 on that Marlene," Skipper said, agreeing with her.

"Thanks guys. That really makes me feel good," I said, as I got the ingredients out of the pantry. Emily got the bowls and other things we would need as well. "Thanks for the help," I said happily to her. "You're welcome honey," she replied happily, before we shared a kiss.

"I guess you two are glad we spilled the substance on you," Marlene said to us. "Oh unbelievably so!" Emily said happily, hugging me tightly. "Too tight… Can't breathe," I said, trying to get air.

Emily released her grip somewhat, letting me breathe again. "Sorry Matthew," she said apologetically. "It's alright Emily," I said happily to her, before we shared a kiss.

We finally got to mixing the ingredients together. And after that was done, we had the batter and I put it on the grill. The aroma quickly reached our noses and we all got hungrier than we already were.

"So how do you flip the pancakes?" Emily asked me. "Well first you need to get a spatula and take a peek at the underside of the pancake. If it looks cooked, you flip it," I said to her, before demonstrating.

"Oh good, that looks pretty simple. I think I can do that," Emily said. I gave her the spatula. "Good luck Emily," I said to her. She then tried to flip the pancake but it was stuck.

"Come on you," she said, irritated at the pancake. She pulled with all her might, rocketing the pancake up towards the ceiling, where it got stuck. "Oops," Emily said, blushing a deep red.

"How did that even?" I wondered, looking up at the pancake. "No idea," Emily said, dumbfounded. "Well we need to clean this up before my parents see it," I said, while we finished cooking the first batch.

"I'll clean it. It's my…" Emily started to say before the pancake fell back down onto her head. We all laughed and Emily blushed as well. "I guess I'll be washing out pancake after breakfast," she said, blushing.

"Looks like," I said, making her blush more. Emily then got as much of it out of her hair into the sink and then got the rest out with the faucet. "Much better," she said, walking over while using paper towels on her hair.

"So how are the pancakes?" she asked. "Well we'll go get the children and the guys first," Skipper said. He took a pancake with him. I looked at him curiously, wondering his intention. "It's for everyone's noses to smell," he said. "Ah. Have fun," I said to him.

Eventually everyone arrived and they all said the pancakes were great. And as we made more Emily tried to flip one again and it didn't go flying onto the ceiling this time, making her glad. And then we all got ready for the day and headed to the city.

(P to Emily shortly) "Golden Gate Park. It's good we're going there, it's completely open so we can see if we're being flanked," Skipper said. "You're welcome," I said, making us all laugh.

"Let's stay quiet online. Word is bound to get around naturally," Samuel suggested. "Good plan. It'll be more fun that way too," Annabelle said happily. "Kowalski, how much better is our surprise for the fans going to be for all of us that it's not an apology this time?" Marlene asked him.

Kowalski thought for a minute or two, which we could tell by him mumbling math equations. "I predict it will be 50 times better for them, since they'll be able to interact with us, instead of just the media talking to us," he calculated.

"Do you want to take any questions from the fans?" I asked Skipper. He thought for a moment. "Well sure. As long as they aren't about Denmark or anything else that's classified from them," Skipper answered. "Sounds like a plan," Marlene said happily.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope you thought it was a good one! Please review it. I have just two notes today. By the way, go ahead and PM me questions you would ask everyone. I say PM, because let's not crowd the reviews section. I'll be sure to add them! They just need to be sent by 11 PM PDT (2300 PDT) on this Saturday night. Thanks again for reading!

* I am referring to American football, as like in "Snowmageddon."

** I'm referencing the news conferences in Books 2 and 3.

Bonus: There's a second trailer out for the Penguins movie. Go and watch it on YouTube, IMDB, or Apple's website/app. Still no sign of Marlene, but it does give me an idea. I just won't be able to work with it depending on if she shows up or not. That's all I'll say on that for now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Golden Gate Park

Welcome to chapter 4 of Book 6! Let's get back to the story! You're all awesome! I'm a little surprised you guys didn't ask me questions for everyone here. Oh well. Maybe next time, if there is one.

**CHAPTER 4 – Golden Gate Park**

(P to me) It didn't take that long for us to reach Golden Gate Park, just a few minutes thanks to our suits. There was no fog, so we would be able to see everything from any direction.

As expected, some people noticed the light shining off our suits and were telling the world that we were here. Quite quickly, within the hour, we had a sizeable crowd of fans gathered below us.

They all wanted us to come down, but we were still smarter than that. We wouldn't fall for that trick. Skipper easily got their attention and quieted them down with one simple trick.

"Everyone," he said, hushing the crowd. "We're here today not to apologize for an error or tell you what if anything happened, but as a service to you," he said, stroking his ego a bit. I silently chuckled, since frankly the rest of us were as well.

"What kind of service? Are you going to let us into the zoo?" someone asked, stirring up the crowd with hope. "Sorry, but no. But you may ask us questions and if they are declassified answers, we'll answer them," Skipper replied.

The crowd sighed with despair, wanting to see their world. But they seemed glad they could at least ask some questions. "What happened in Denmark?" someone asked. Skipper frowned. "I'm sorry, but that's classified information," he said.

"You really should write a book about your life when more is declassified," someone else said to him. Skipper pondered that idea for a moment. "That's not that bad of an idea, once we know everything is truly calm," Skipper said.

"It's not?" someone else asked. "You always have to expect the unexpected," Skipper said, essentially answering that question with a non-answer. "How is your marriage?" someone asked.

"Whose marriage?" us married couples said. "Both of your marriages," they replied. "Absolutely wonderful," Marlene and Emily said, kissing Skipper and I respectively.

"How much trouble are you two causing your parents?" someone asked Samuel and Annabelle. They both chuckled. "Not much lately, honestly," Samuel said. "We try to not get on the bad side of Mom, considering what she can do," Annabelle added, making Marlene chuckle with glee at her ability to go feral.

"What about you two, Matthew and Emily? Are you trying to have a child too?" someone asked us. Emily and I looked at each other for a moment, wondering if we should tell them or not. "Classified," Emily said, teasing them. We all barely held back a chuckle.

Everyone grumbled, knowing hey should have expected that response. We wouldn't tell them until we wanted to or if Emily did ever get pregnant, whichever came first.

"Would you consider reviving the show?" someone asked me, remembering my lawsuit for control of everyone's world. "Well that depends. If we did decide to install cameras everywhere, what you like to see? Our lives are pretty boring," we admitted.

"Not to mention that spies could also potentially hack into the feeds," Skipper said, making the crowd come alive with internal questions to each other. "We'd still like to know what you're up to occasionally," someone said.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to do a video update online once a month or so. Skipper, what do you think of my idea? We wouldn't share any classified info," Emily said to him, knowing a possible reaction of his could be.

All eyes and ears were on Skipper. "Well all material would have to be vetted by me first, but that sounds like an interesting idea Emily," Skipper said to her, causing cheers to erupt from the crowd. We chuckled, seeing how nuts everyone was over us.

"How active have any villains been?" someone asked us. The crowd hushed quickly again. "Well none have been active, but you always have to expect the unexpected," Skipper said.

We were all a little surprised hearing that, but were ok because no one here could possibly be a spy of Blowhole's, or anyone else's. We had been watching our enemies extremely close.

"Why were we not invited to the wedding?" someone asked Emily and I. "The live stream wasn't fun enough?" Emily and I teased. It seemed everyone was blushing a little, not to mention chastising the person who asked the question. "Well it just wasn't the same," a few people admitted.

Emily and I laughed. "Oh, we could tell by your comments on the stream. But look at It this way, you got to see this one as it happened instead of just a few hours later," Emily said. The crowd seemed to agree with her, which was working well for us.

"If you do want to have a child, what kind and species would you want?" someone asked us. Emily and I blushed, causing the crowd to go nuts. I held up a hand, quieting them down after a moment. "Well if Emily and I were supposedly trying to have a child, we would want twins like Samuel and Annabelle," I admitted.

That was pretty much our confirmation for the fans that we were trying to have a child as they wished us luck and were desperately trying to offer help so they could go to their world. But we stayed mum on stat subject, but knew that wouldn't ever happen.

"What's something you all want that isn't classified?" someone asked us. "A cousin," Samuel and Annabelle said. "Peace," Skipper said. "A child," Emily and I said, making the crowd go nuts. "I have everything I need, but peace would be a nice addition," Marlene happily said. The guys also chimed in with their answer, which was also peace.

We never knew if we could get true peace but we would continue to try. As to getting a child, if Emily and I couldn't do it in the way we wanted, we would use my power back at our home. After all, if it worked for everything there, it would most certainly benefit us.

After answering more questions, we said thank you to everyone and left for home. "I'd say that was successful," Marlene said happily. "10-4 Marlene. Both you and Matthew came up with an excellent plan," Skipper said. Hearing his approval made Marlene and I proud to be under Skipper's command.

(P to Marlene) "Skipper?" Emily asked him. "What is it Emily?" he asked her as we were on our few minute flight back home. "I uh, well, how do I properly ask?" she said, probably blushing. "I think I get it Emily. You do, right Matthew?" I asked him. "Well yeah, I do," he said, also probably blushing.

"Well sure, I can approve of you going somewhere for the night if you want to," Skipper said as we approached our landing. "Really?" Matthew and Emily asked, hopeful. "Get out of here and have some fun you two. You're dismissed until tomorrow morning at 10:30," Skipper said.

"You're too kind. Thanks Skipper. We'll be back right on time tomorrow morning," Matthew said to him. They gave us all hugs before they went off to who-knows-where. "Good luck," I whispered to them, watching them fly off.

"So what do we do tonight Skipper?" I asked him. "How about a game of chess and some Chinese food for us all?" he asked me. "Ooh, that sounds fun. Let me just send Matthew a message asking him if I can borrow some money," I said to Skipper. I typed it out and within a few minutes Matthew said he didn't mind and I could go right ahead.

Skipper and I left Kowalski temporarily in charge while we headed to a Chinese restaurant far enough away from our temporary base so that no one would coordinate how close we were to it. We just couldn't risk it.

Needless to say, the wait staff was astounded that we had chosen their restaurant. It was still funny to get all this attention, even though it had been almost two years at this point since we had been revealed to this world.

We got our food quickly and it smelled great. We took it back home and arrived to find it in perfect condition. And finally, we were able to get out of our suits for the night. I liked them, but I just loved feeling everything against my fur. I could only imagine how the other couple was doing and let out a chuckle a time or two.

And then Skipper and I played our chess game. It was very good. As we reached the end, everyone was wondering who would win. Skipper and I both still had most of our best pieces left. We tried to get anything done, but the game had ended in a draw. There was literally no way for either of us to win.

Eventually, it was lights out for us all. Skipper and I tucked the children in. "Mom?" Annabelle asked me. My heart leapt in joy at hearing her say hat. I still couldn't believe how perfect of a pair of twins she and Samuel were to Skipper and I.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked her, fluffing her pillow. Skipper was doing the same with Samuel's. "Today was fun," Dylan said, finishing her thought. The children laughed at their minds being so connected. "Well I'm glad both of you enjoyed it. We did too," Skipper said to the children.

Suddenly Annabelle chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked her. "Oh, it's just that our family is so weird. We're Pengotters, the result of a Penguin and an Otter. Uncle Matthew is a human and married to Aunt Emily, an Otter. If they do have a cousin for us, it would be an Ottan or something like that," she said.

That caused us all to laugh in agreement. Suddenly both of the children yawned, now sleepy. Skipper and I placed the pillows beneath our children's heads. As soon as we did and they placed their heads on the pillows, they fell asleep. It was adorable. I shared a huge kiss with Skipper, so madly thankful he had given me these two. And then we turned in ourselves.

That's where I'll end this chapter. How did you like it? I hope you did. I hope some of the answers I created for everyone actually help you guys understand where this is going (to a point). I have no notes, but do have a question for you all. If I gave you all a more advanced notice of a chance to have interaction with this story, would you take it? In the meantime for thinking about this question, have a great few next couple of days!


	5. Chapter 5 - Fun And Games

Welcome to chapter 5! Let me tell you, this story is kind've hard to write. That, and I'm a little busy with real world stuff. But I'm still finding time to write these chapters and some other stuff. Now shall we get to the story? I say we should.

**CHAPTER 5 – Fun And Games**

(P to Annabelle) I guess that my body sensed it was morning, so I woke up. I was a little drowsy though, so I had to blink a few times to get fully awake. But as I sat up and looked at the clock, it was 8:30 in the morning. Just a little while until Aunt Emily and Uncle Matthew returned from their night away.

I still didn't know what they were doing, nor did I want to know, but I could sense their desire yesterday, just like how Mom and Dad said they did. I was glad to call everyone my family, even the guys. I wasn't related to them guys through either marriage of blood, but we were all together.

I looked across the room and saw Mom and Dad still sleeping. Dad had his wing wrapped around Mom, which she seemed to enjoy with a smile on her face. I had seen that so many times between them and Uncle Matthew and Aunt Emily before and thought it was nice. *

And when I looked the at the other side of the room, Sam was getting up too. If though he was annoying, I was glad to have a twin brother. We had both gotten into trouble a time or two, but at least I had someone to talk to. He was a nice brother and the fact that I was a few minutes older than him made me happy. I would much rather be the older twin than the younger one.

He saw I was up and motioned to the door, which I happily obliged. We carefully and oh so quietly tiptoed around Mom and Dad, trying not to disturb them. We saw no movement, other than their breathing, so they were asleep the whole time.

After being quiet, Sam and I slipped out the door. "Well you're up early," I said to him. "Hey, so are you," he said to me, making us laugh softly. "Why are we up early on vacation?" I asked him. "No idea. But technically, versus when we're at home, we at least slept in," he said.

"Let me tell you, it's been real nice to get some extra sleep in since we've been here. When our short vacation ends tomorrow night, I'll miss sleeping late," I said. "I know what you mean. We haven't slept in since we helped Uncle Matthew save us all," Sam said.

We both shivered with that memory. "Was that really six months ago? It sometimes feels like yesterday," I said, shaking my head ** "Agreed. But hey, who knew that as a result of that, Matthew would become our uncle," Sam said, snickering. "That prophecy for Aunt Emily is really interesting. It really came out of nowhere. I can't imagine what it was like for her and Mom and Dad when they learned about it," I said.

"Or Uncle Matthew," Sam added. "Oh totally. At least when Mom misunderstood Aunt Emily's joke, Dad was able to stop her," I said. "We almost lost our Uncle before we even had him. I am really glad we can't do that," Sam said. "I hope that whenever we get a cousin, they can't do that either. That would be a disadvantage for us," I said.

"Well to be fair, Uncle Matthew could just change our genetics if that were the case so that we wouldn't be the only ones who couldn't do that," Sam said. We both chuckled, imagining what it would be like to go that nuts. "Agreed. Hey, do you think there are still any pancakes?" I asked him.

"Probably. I think we still have a bunch left," Sam remembered. "Well let's get a few and drop them from the ceiling onto Mom and Dad," I said, getting a little mischievous. It was out of character for me, but I didn't really care. "Hello, how am I supposed to do that? I don't even have digits, let alone claws," he said.

"Well then you could just watch or throw me the pancakes once I get on the ceiling," I offered. "Good idea. I give them to you, you drop them like those knockout bombs that were used on us those months ago," Sam said. "Deal," I said to him, giving him a high five.

It didn't take Sam and I that long to get some of the pancakes from the fridge, cook them, and then take them back to the room. "Here goes," I whispered. I popped out all my claws and began to climb the wall. To be honest, as I was using my claws, I couldn't help but feel like Spiderman. But of course, a radioactive spider bit him and I was a Pengotter.

Eventually I reached the ceiling and looked down and saw Sam. I gave him a thumbs up, saying now was a good time. He tossed me a few pancakes, which I caught with one free paw. I then looked for the perfect angle to drop them onto Mom and Dad. Surely Dad would think it was a raid. It would be funny to see their reactions.

(P to Marlene) "I love you Skipper," I said to him. "I love you too," he said to me. As we were about to kiss, something hit me in the face. I didn't see anything, but I felt it. "Skipper, what was that?" I asked him. "What was what? I didn't feel anything," he said. ***

Suddenly, I felt a lot of stuff hitting me in the face and woke up. My eyes shot open and it was pitch black, but things were falling from the sky. I heard Skipper get up next to me and we both tried to stop the attack, but got covered in the mysterious arsenal.

But suddenly, my mouth was open and my tongue touched the item. It was a pancake. Someone was dropping pancakes on us. I knew instantly it was my children playing a prank on me. Something must have gotten to them, but I didn't mind.

I could tell that Skipper was realizing this too. We both easily had the strength to get free, but decided to fake that we couldn't, for their sake. We let them watch us for a few moments before revealing that we knew what was going on.

"Have fun with that children?" Skipper asked them. "Err, uh," they both said, probably blushing. "Now who's idea was it to do this?" I asked them, poking my head out. They were indeed blushing. "It was Anna's idea," Samuel said, speaking of his sister. "Hey, you volunteered to toss me the pancakes," Annabelle said.

I happened to notice that Annabelle was on the ceiling now. I didn't know why I couldn't tell earlier, but that was probably due to me just getting up. "You really like having claws, don't you sweetie?" Skipper asked her. Annabelle blushed. "I do Dad. I'm glad female Pengotters get to be Otters," she said happily.

"Yeah, but can you do this?" Samuel asked his sister before sliding around on his belly around the room. "No, but I'm basically Spiderman for being able to climb walls and ceilings," Annabelle said. Suddenly Samuel crashed into Annabelle, getting too much momentum.

They both freaked out, with Annabelle failing to grip onto the ceiling so that she and Samuel could avoid landing on the ground. Skipper and I jumped up high and got them both, saving them from a terrible fall. They clung to us, glad we had saved them. "Thanks Mom and Dad," they happily said to us, before we all shared a family hug.

"So how many of the pancakes did you take?" Skipper asked the kids. They blushed. "Well not many frankly. Uncle Matthew made a lot of them yesterday," Samuel said. "Do you think he's making pancakes for Aunt Emily or will they wait until they get back for breakfast?" Annabelle asked us.

We both couldn't tell the children what was really probably happening. It would both repulse them and scar them for a long time. "I can't say sweetheart. We're not them," Skipper said, making the kids laugh. "We're glad you're not or we wouldn't exist," Samuel said. "Well you probably would, just that they would be your parents," I pointed out. The twins agreed, but were happy to be ours.

We then headed out to the kitchen to clean and reheat these pancakes. Eventually the guys came out too. Finally, it was now only about 10 minutes from 10:30 and we were waiting for Matthew and Emily to come back, wondering if they would make the deadline we had set for them. Of course, well, it's needless to say why they could possibly be late.

I got into my suit to check on their progress. "Skipper, they're about five minutes out," I said to him. I then got back out of my suit. "Well then they'll make their deadline. Good for them, considering classified information," he said, concealing things away from the children's ears.

And, as their timing said, they were back with five minutes to spare. They stepped out of their suits, surprisingly ready for the day. Both the children ran up to their Aunt and Uncle and gave them hugs, happy to see them. "Well good morning to you guys too," Emily said to them, returning their hugs.

"So sis, have a good time?" I asked Emily, making her and Matthew blush. "I don't think we're allowed to say anything in front of these two," Matthew said. "We'll plug our ears," Annabelle offered. She and Samuel did that while Emily picked me up and put me on her shoulder as we headed inside.

(P to Annabelle) In no way did I want to hear anything, based on the way they were all talking to each other. It just sounded off. But I was thankful Mom was able to hear whisperings from Aunt Emily, so that I didn't have a risk of hearing them. Samuel looked at me and had the same thankful expression I did.

After a few minutes of both looking away and plugging my ears, Mom tapped me on the shoulder, saying it was safe for me to unplug my ears. Both Sam and I did so. "So did you already have breakfast?" I asked my Aunt and Uncle. "Well, actually no. Did you guys save some pancakes?" Uncle Matthew asked us.

"Yes, soldier, we did. The twins also used them for a little mischief," Skipper said, making Sam and I blush. "Oh really? Now what did you two do?" Aunt Emily asked Sam and I. We explained and they laughed at our little bout of mischief.

"Sounds like you had a good wake up call," Uncle Matthew said to Mom and Dad. "We did," Mom said happily, sharing a kiss with Dad. We all awed, so glad for them. Especially Sam and I because without them, we wouldn't be here.

(P to Marlene) "So did you have a good wake up call too?" I asked my sister and brother-in-law. They looked at each other and blushed, but then smiled. "Any morning you get to spend with your wife is a good one," Matthew said happily, before they shared a kiss. We all awed at them, just like how they did the same to us.

"So what is our plan today?" Emily asked curiously. We all thought for a moment. "Ooh, I have a good idea," Emily said. "What?" we all asked her. "During our overnight trip, I noticed a bocce court. That sport looked really interesting. Anyone know how to play?" she asked us all.

Matthew chuckled. "I do," he said. "Well how do you play? Samuel asked him. Well it involves two different sized balls, of multiple colors and throwing and landing them in a good spot, among other rules. That's the general gist," Matthew said. **** He then explained the full rules after looking them up and it sounded like fun.

"Where did you see it Emily?" Skipper asked her. "A little ways away. I don't suppose there's one that's closer?" she asked Matthew, who was looking places up. "Oh good, that's opening in just a bit. To answer your question Emily, there is one about a minute away by the suits flight time," he said.

We all chatted for a minute about how to properly approach this. First, we called ahead to reserve a spot for a few hours to play and to get one of the inside courts, to avoid the cold. They had one available for when they opened in a bit, so we reserved it. After that, we hung around for a few minutes, letting Mathew and Emily finish their breakfast. And then we took off.

It only took us a minute in the suits versus the fifteen or so the car would have taken. And boy, were the employees surprised it was us who called. They thought it was a normal group. We asked them to treat us the same as any other customer, since it was just us. People were still nuts for us and we asked them to keep it quiet until after we finished our games.

They brought out all the equipment, which wasn't honestly that much. "So we just have to get our colored balls near this silver ball?" I asked a waitstaff member. "Yep, that's what you have to do," he said. "Thank you," I said. We then split into teams.

Since it was usually groups of four against each other, it was a little uneven. But we solved that problem easily. Skipper and the guys would be going against children, the Matthew, Emily, and me. In order for the teams to go correctly, the children would switch off per round we played.

Even with our small size, those of us who were animals could easily pick up the balls to roll them. Getting it really close to the pallino, as the small ball was called, was exciting At least until it was knocked out of the way. It frustrated you when that happens, but when you got revenge it was so sweet.

For the two hours we were allotted, it was all great fun. If we could buy a set of this equipment, maybe we could have it as a game night option back home. Finally, it came down to the wire. It was the final ball and Emily's turn. She needed to knock Skipper's ball away. It was tense.

She analyzed her shot and so did we. All of us animals were flat on the ground, calculating the best direction for her to throw. Kowalski figured it out in five seconds, but obviously remained quiet. Finally, Emily started to wind up.

And then she threw the ball. We all tensely watched it roll towards the others. It felt like it was in slow motion. Skipper's was the closest at a few inches away. When the ball missed, our team panicked. But then it knocked against the pallino and stopped. We had won!

As we were respectful, we only cheered inside of our heads. So instead we calmly celebrated. "Good game," we said to each other. We then all took a group picture to remember the fun day. And then we let the place hae it, as long as they didn't say at which store it was at. The bocce place was part of a chain and we removed any location traces before giving ti to them.

And then we flew home. "Good game guys," I said to everyone. "Thank you Marlene. And, yes, you can go ahead and properly celebrate if you wish," he surprisingly said. "You won't take offense to it?" Emily asked. "Nah, go ahead you knuckleheads," he said, freeing us. We flew high in the sky and all around, doing our flight version of jumping for joy. It was such great fun.

"We need to buy that equipment so we can have it for game nights," Sauel said, echoing our thought. "I've got it already selected for overnight shipping. It should be at my home tomorrow before we go back to the zoo. We just need to keep it away from Julian," he said, causing us to chuckle.

"So what do we do with the rest of our day?" Kowalski asked us all. We all thought of things to do. Matthew suddenly chuckled. "What is it honey?" Emily asked him. "Just looking at the fan email. They're quick to catch changes involving us, thanks to social media," he said.

"We literally finished there less than five minutes ago. They must have programs that scan the web looking for us," Annabelle said. "I wouldn't be surprised Anna. Some of them are really crafty. I'm also looking at the email we set up for the press. Anyone want to go on a talk show tonight?" he asked us.

"That sounds fun!" we all said happily. "So which network? ***** TBS, NBC, ABC, or someone else?" Matthew asked us. "Let's do NBC. I like that host," I said. We chuckled, remembering what activity we did last time on the show. "Sure, I'll send a reply to them saying we'd be happy to be on. We have to leave now, of course, since they are in New York," Matthew said.

"Let's go, go, go!" Skipper ordered us. We were almost back at Matthew's home, but began to head across the country to film our interview for tonight. It would be fun. We hit supersonic speed and blasted off to tonight's adventure on our vacation.

That's the end of this chapter. I hope it seemed well thought out. Well, today I have five notes for you to read. But if you would, please leave a review. They mean a lot. See you in the next chapter!

* She may still be only about a year and a half old at this point, but Annabelle recognizes love when she sees it.

** I'm referencing back to the time travelling adventure from Book 4.

*** As you know by now, Marlene was dreaming of her and Skipper.

**** Wikipedia has a good article on Bocce. It's a really fun game, you should try it if you have a place nearby or are willing to buy your own equipment.

***** Sorry I can't say the specific shows on those networks, some are directly named after their hosts. As I've said before, If FictionPress changes their rules, I'll be sure to fix this and any other missing details.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Wish

Welcome to chapter 6! How have you liked this story? By the reviews, I'd say very much. Now let's get started, shall we?

**CHAPTER 6 – A Wish**

(P to Emily the following morning) Something was telling me to get up so I did. The first thing I saw was my loving husband. I hoped with all my heart that we were going to have a baby. I really wanted to become a mother and Matthew wanted to become a father, despite our young age.

Suddenly he started to stir, so I kissed him. He happily kissed me back. "Good morning," we happily said to each other. "So what's the plan of our last day of vacation, considering we're going home tonight?" I asked him. He chuckled. "Skipper's in charge Emily, not me," he said sadly.

"True, true. At least we, well," I said, causing us to blush. "True. And Emily, if it doesn't work, I just thought of an idea. One that will make us feel really dumb," he said to me. "What?" I asked him. "The fountain," Matthew merely said. "Magic isn't real," I said. "Isn't it? I've shown you everything, how did Bert wind up with that hat on his head?" I asked her. *

"Good point. Something happened. But how do we get the fountain to work?" I asked him. He coughed. "Oh, duh! Wow, we are forgetful," I said, causing us to laugh. "Exactly. Now what do you think of that idea?" he asked me. "I love it. It's the one surefire way we could get it to work," I said to him. We kissed before heading out to the kitchen.

In there we found Skipper and Marlene, already up. We all greeted each other. "So Skipper, I have a request," Matthew said to him. "No, you can't make me act like a hippy when we get back home," Skipper replied. Marlene surprisingly gave him a "we'll talk about this prank later," sign. That would be fun.

"That wasn't it Skipper. I was asking if we could use the fountain just once," Matthew replied. "For what? You know how much damage was caused in Private's dream," Skipper said. "I know, I'm just asking if we could use it once to get a child, in addition to the other night," Matthew said.

Skipper thought for a moment. "Well in order to not let this leak to the rest of the zoo that you can affect the fountain we'll have to use the stopwatch," Skipper said. "Oh thank you Skipper. Now I'm certain we'll be parents. Ready for someone to call you Uncle Skipper?" I asked him. "As long as they know I'm in charge of this unit, I do not," he said. Both Matthew and I gave him a hug, so happy he granted our request.

"So what's our plan for today?" Marlene asked us all. "Anyone want to go to breakfast? My treat," Matthew offered. "Where can we eat that won't let the fans find us?" I asked him. He thought. "I know a good place that is almost never crowded," Matthew said. He then told us all what it was. **

"Sounds nice. But the fans would see us in land there. How do we get there without being spotted?" Marlene asked him. "I can't believe this, but let's take the car," Matthew said. "Does it still have gas or even work? When was the last time we were in it anyway" I asked him.

"I actually don't think you've been in the car honey," he said to me. "Oh yeah. I got to the zoo months after the suits were made. I forgot," I said, blushing. "Well I'll check to see if the car works. Keep an eye out for everyone," Matthew said to us.

"Hold on soldier, I make the orders in this army. You go outside and check if the car works while we stay here and wait for everyone to wake up," Skipper ordered him. "Yes sir. Also, I'll need a little help in case it doesn't start. Anyone want to volunteer?" Matthew asked him. "I order you to ask me for help," Skipper said. "Skipper, would you like to help?" Matthew asked him. "Yes," Skipper said before they went outside.

"So Emily, what will you be getting for breakfast where we're going?" Marlene asked me. "I don't know. You?" I asked her. "I don't know either. But I have a few questions regarding you know what," Marlene said to me. "Go right ahead," I rpelied.

(P to me) "This should be easy," I said to Skipper. "Exactly soldier. We haven't used this since March. You had a good idea with the suits," Skipper said to me. "Thanks. And as soon as those retro reflection panels are ready, they'll be even better. I don't understand how this stuff works, but as long as it doesn't blow up I'm good with that," I said.

"Are you preventing it from blowing up or has Kowalski gotten lucky?" he asked me. "I'm not doing anything, I swear on my honor as a member of this unit," I said, saluting. "Here's a test then. What's the Penguin credo?" Skipper asked me. "Never swim in bisquick," I told him. "The other one," he said. "Never swim alone," I said. "Congratulations, you passed. Now let's work on the car," Skipper said to me.

"Let's just see if it starts," I said as we got in the car. I put the key into it and turned the lock. The car almost started up and the tank was full, but the battery was dead. "Huh, must need a jump. Let's get the stuff from the trunk," I said. We got out of the car and opened the trunk.

The equipment was right there and we used it to hook up the car battery to another one and jumped the car. We tried again and the car started. We turned it off and let the battery continue to charge as we headed inside.

And once we got in there, everyone was now out here. Skipper and I greeted everyone and they greeted us. We told them our plan for the morning and they all happily agreed. We then all decided that for the rest of the day, we would just go swimming at a pool that offered privacy.

Breakfast went well. Due to our different entrance than usual, no one paid attention to us. Once we got inside, no one really cared about us being famous, which was great. They just promised to not leak it to the world until we wanted to. The fact that our food was good also helped.

We then drove home and still no one was the wiser. We then got the suits and took off for a natural pool in Hawaii. It took us a few hours to get there, but it was worth it for the peace and quiet. No screaming fans, no press hounding us with questions, just a nice and quiet afternoon.

Eventually, we all headed back, as it was going to get dark soon. Because we were going with the jet stream this time, it was quicker than when we were going to Hawaii. We safelt landed and found my family waiting to greet us goodbye. Emily hugged them, glad they were ours. And they hugged everyone on Emily's side of the family as well.

We said our goodbyes and activated the portal, ready to go home. As soon as I turned into a Penguin, I knew my power was back so I returned Emily to her normal self as well. We shared a kiss. "I missed your beak," she said happily to me. "Aw, I missed you too honey," I said to her.

Suddenly, the portal for the zoo appeared. We popped out of it, expecting to be dropped onto the floor like usual. But we were over the pool, so we decided to pop out of our suits and splashed into the water in spectacular form.

(P to Emily) "It's good to be home," I said. "You said it honey," Matthew said to me, kissing me. "Anyone know where the Stopwatch is?" Kowalski asked us. "Right here," Matthew said, using his power. "Missed that, huh?" Marlene asked him. "A little. You get used to that," he said, blushing.

"Well everyone touch it so you aren't paused," Skipper ordered us. We all followed his instruction and placed our paws and flippers on the Stopwatch before it was activated. Once it was, Matthew and I ran excitedly to the fountain, with everyone else trailing behind.

(P to Marlene) "Got a penny?" Emily asked Matthew. "I do," he said, pulling it out. She took his flipper and he took her paw. It was sweet, their idea. It was a surefire way for them to get their wish. Which was exactly what they were doing. I held Skipper's flipper, liking this happy moment.

"We wish we could have a child," Matthew and Emily said, tossing the penny into the fountain. We all heard the shimmering sound as their wish was granted. They both hugged and kissed, now knowing that they would successfully have a child in the future.

Matthew then turned off the fountain, making sure no one would be able to use it and potentially cause havoc. We proceeded back into the HQ and got ready for lights out. "What now?" Annabelle asked us all. "Now we wait," Matthew said, kissing Emily. "Aww," we all said.

And that's a wrap on this chapter and the book itself! But don't fret, there's more coming soon! After you read the two notes I have and hopefully leave a review, please check out the epilogue.

* I am referencing _Wishful Thinking_ here.

** Obviously, that name cannot be told for privacy concerns.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

Welcome to the epilogue for In Our World: Book 6! I think that despite the shorter story, it worked out quiet nicely. Now, I really had no master plan for this story, which is probably why I don't consider it one of my best. Now let's get to the details.

So I actually had two versions of this story. In the original version, everyone got stuck in our world. That story just really fell apart. It was ok, but I decided to rewrite it and this plot was born. If you have any specific questions about the plot, personal message me and I'll update this document.

So obviously now that the fountain was used, that leads into Book 7. This plot I feel will make the stories go back to the quality of Book 5. Blowhole will return once again and will really deal us all a low blow. Obviously, he can no longer change time, due to us fixing that in Book 5. But he's still a villain.

_After the vacation, everyone happily enjoyed the peace and quiet in the zoo. And Emily finally got pregnant. But when Blowhole attacks, everyone has to band together to save the future._

Now I said it's not time travel, but it will affect something in the future. That's all I'll tell you, to prevent spoilers. So that'll (once again) be coming in a week. Hopefully it'll be longer this time. But I hope you enjoyed this shorter story, for a change. Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed this story. It's people like you that inspire me to keep doing that, even when I might run out of ideas. See you in a week (August 31)!


End file.
